


sometimes its not meant to be

by sarcaasm_ls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, haha first fic hellooo, ill put the og idea in the notes so y'all can understand, quackity death go brrr, this is based off a random idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcaasm_ls/pseuds/sarcaasm_ls
Summary: dream plucks quackitys wings for everything he's done, and after all that had happened, he decided to end it all.
Kudos: 17





	sometimes its not meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is my first fic on ao3 so please be nice ;-; i did this all in one sitting in the bathroom so don't blame me if it's bad haha :,) anyways, hope you enjoy!

'anything is better than this pain, anything is better than this pain, anything is better than this pain,' he repeated, dazed, as he curled in on himself, shaking and crying.

in a last desperate attempt to deny what had happened, he reached for his wings. his normally plush, light yellow wings, but all he felt was bare bone and a few spare clumps of feathers sticking out. 

he suddenly stilled, being hit with a realization. 

he was on his last life. 

the man glanced over to the corner of his room. near it, low and behold, was his netherite sword. he hadn't used it since he was always reckless and preferred to use words over actions anyways.

(a voice in his head, one that had spoken before he lost his second life, whispers again, 'liar' it says)

crawling over desperately to the weapon, he finally grabs a hold of it. 

he glances at his shaking hands and does a few breathing exercises his mother taught him when he was young. 

it was for naught, as tears started cascading down his face once more (weak), somehow just realizing what he was about to do. 

despite it, he grabbed the sword with both hands and slowly (fearfully) points it towards himself, or more importantly, his chest. 

he repeated the cursed (blessed) line once more before finally plunging it into his chest. 

'anything is better than this pain...'

he drops to the ground, blood slowly trickling down his chin, and as he looks up to the hidden camera he knows is there, he smiles slightly, not at all regretful.


End file.
